Currently, physical keyboards available on the market generally adopt the Bluetooth technology with low power consumption to be connected to tablet computers so that users can conveniently input characters into the tablet computers or utilize shortcut keys on the physical keyboards to control the tablet computers so as to accomplish key-in data input. On the other hand, a fixed Wi-Fi router or a carry-on wireless network card is usually required to connect the tablet computer to a wireless network. Thus, the key-in data input and the network access are implemented respectively by the physical keyboard and the tablet computer, and this inevitably influences the using experience of the users.